The Gate Is Open
by MyLuckyStars
Summary: A crossover between Farscape and Stargate SG-1. I know most scapers would find this horribly worng, but I do enjoy both shows and the stargate is a convinent way of bringing SG-1 to Moya. WIP.
1. Chapter One: The Encounter

Um.. I guess all the normal stuff, Farscape and it's characters don't belong to me, same with Stargate characters. This is my first thing posted. I hope you enjoy. Ok, on with the story. Some asked when this took place on a Farscape time line. I picture it at being between Different Destinations and Eat Me. As far as Stargate is concerned... well I have a confession to make, I'm a casual watcher, so please, I know there are some technicality mistakes, but I don't really plan on fixing them. I'm writing this story as is, so I hope you enjoy it anyway. As for the scapers, well I hope there aren't any mistakes, I think I know that show front to back. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"Well, all I can say is that whatever it is, it's really big." John Crichton was standing in the cargo bay of Moya, looking up at a large ring shaped object. It stood at least fourteen feet in diameter and there were markings around the ring that reminded Crichton of ancient Earth civilizations. He turned to Dominar Rygel XVI, who was next to Crichton, floating lazily on his throne sled. "If you ask me, we shouldn't have brought it onboard. Who knows what the hell this thing even is."

"It's obviously worth a large price to someone." Rygel said with a snort, "And that's all that matters."

"Either that or worth nothing, we did find is floating in space. But hey Sparky, they always say, 'someone's trash is someone else's treasure'. It'd make a good football goal, wanna play?" He gave Rygel an appraising look. "You can be the ball." Crichton leaned against the waist high object that had accompanied the ring. It looked slightly like a table, but it had markings on it that were similar to the ones on the ring and there was a large red half sphere on it's top. At the glare he received from Rygel, he said, "Fine have it your way, but if trouble comes from this thing, it's your ass I'm comin' for." Crichton paused and shook his head. "What am I talking about, of course this thing's gonna cause trouble." He put a hand on the Hynerian's shoulder and started to steer him towards the door. "Come on, Aeryn wanted to see me up in command and I'm sure you have a lot of menacing plotting to do." They left and the swiveling door to Moya's cargo bay closed after them.

Almost immediately after they left, the ring started to make loud clanking noises and orange lights flashed on. A part of the ring started to spin like a dial and every time it would lock onto one of the markings, it reversed course until locking onto another one. After all seven of the markings were glowing, there was a large flash of blue light and a huge tidal wave of energy spewed forth like a geyser from the center of the ring. It subsided and where there had once been open space, there was now a portal that resembled rippling water.

Something was emerging from inside the portal. A small vehicle rolled out onto the ring's small platform and there was a camera that immediately started to scan the cargo bay. The portal remained open for a few minutes and then it dissolved into nothingness, leaving the small vehicle behind.

When John and Rygel arrived in the command center, Aeryn Sun was already working at one of the panels. "Have you finished assembling the ring?" she asked without turning around.

"Yeah, as far as I know it's set up in the same way as we found it and it's doing a super job of taking up space." Crichton came up to stand next to Aeryn and started working at the panel also. "Spanky here thinks it'll fetch a pretty good price." Rygel had hovered over and was listening to Crichton.

"It will, if we find the correct sort of _buyer_." Rygel chuckled with a wide grin.

"You mean if you can find somebody gullible enough to buy a big hunk of metal." Aeryn retorted. Rygel huffed as if offended and made his way out of command.

"Gotta love the way you handle him." Crichton said laughing. Aeryn didn't say anything, but John could tell that she took his comment as a complement. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the clamshell over in the corner activate and a holographic representation of Pilot appeared. "Yo Pilot, what's happening?" Crichton said, looking up at him.

"Commander Crichton, Officer Sun, something unusual has happened with the large ring you brought on board." Pilot was frowning. "It seems to have activated a portal of some sort and there is a small vehicle that came through."

"Is the portal still open Pilot?" Crichton asked, dread filling his stomach.

"No, the portal has closed, but the vehicle remains. DRD's are examining it at the moment."

"Frell, I knew we should never have brought that thing onboard." Aeryn was saying, unclipping her pulse pistol. She charged out of the room and Crichton was close on her heels.

"We're on our way down there Pilot." John called over his shoulder, also drawing his pulse pistol. He followed closely behind Aeryn down to the cargo bay and on the way, he told D'Argo to meet him in cargo bay as well.

"Hey D, something weird is happening with this thing we brought on board." He said through the comms.

"Define weird." The Luxan growled.

"You know, huge portals opening on their own, strange objects appearing out of them, the usual stuff."

D'Argo merely grunted and his booming voice replied. "I'm on my way."

When John and Aeryn reached the cargo bay, it was basically as Crichton had last left it with the addition of a metal cart-like object sitting on the platform. It was silver; about two and a half feet tall and there were large, all-terrain wheels on it. A camera was mounted on it and it looked like it had a sort of radio transmitter as well.

D'Argo came charging in only a few moments later and he was shortly followed by Chiana. The gray skinned Nabari always looked so full of character and action that Crichton always found it ironic she was so neutrally colored. Aeryn gave her a questioning look and she simply shrugged. "Just wanted to see what the commotion was all about." She said with a grin. Chiana spotted Crichton looking over the vehicle and strode over. "Whatcha got there Crichton?" She asked, squatting down next to him. He was examining the wiring and parts of the machine and seemed to be deep in thought.

"I don't know it's hard to explain. It just has the feeling of being a device that humans would create."

"What makes you think that?" D'Argo had walked closer as well, and Aeryn was right next to him. Her pulse pistol was hanging loosely at her side, but she didn't put it away quite yet. She looked like she was still expecting something to happen.

His eyes widened, and pointed at something engraved in the metal. Everyone looked at it, and then looked back at him.

"I can't read that." Aeryn said sounding as it that settled the matter.

"I can." His voice cracked with excitement. "It says 'Made In China'."

"What the frell does that mean?" D'Argo demanded, "I've never heard of this _China_." Aeryn and Chiana nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's just like you know how you guys are always saying that you don't quite understand how the primitive technology of _Farscape I _manages to work, well I guess I've finally been out here long enough, because I'm starting to see things from you point of view. This reminds me of noting I've found out here, but it bears a striking resemblance to all the technology of Earth." He was scratching his head and continued to search the vehicle. "But now I know it's from Earth. Come on guys, _'Made In China'. _Like everything electronic on earth has that stamped _somewhere_ on it." When they all continued to stare expectantly at him, he shrugged. "I guess it's a human thing. Regardless of what it says though, it's printed in plain English. The question is how the hell did it get here through that portal."

Aeryn interrupted him. "You never mentioned Earth had this sort of technology."

"That's cuz it doesn't." He sighed deeply. "I don't know _what_ the hell this is." Suddenly, the ring started to make a large rumbling noise and it started to spin like a dial. As each symbol locked into place, one of the seven lights blinked on and Crichton, Chiana, Aeryn, and D'Argo all moved away from the object. Aeryn cast a sideways glance at Crichton and he merely shrugged. He had no idea what was happening.

When all seven lights were active and the large geyser of energy shot out from the center of the ring, they all took a hasty step back. D'Argo, Aeryn, and John all had their weapons drawn and Chiana was merely looking at it with curiosity. The portal rippled for a few minutes and then four figures emerged from the center of the ring. Everyone tensed and as soon as the people emerging from the portal noticed them, they also drew there weapons. The group seemed to be comprised of four people, all of which looked Sebation. There were three men and one woman and all were wearing what looked to Crichton as being military combat uniforms. The tallest of them was a black man that had a strange gold symbol on his forehead. To Crichton's great surprise, three of them were carrying what greatly resembled machine guns and it also looked like they had handguns strapped to their legs as well. The tall man however was carrying what looked like a staff of some sort.

"What the hell?" Crichton was muttering as both groups eyed each other in a standoff.

"Identify yourself," Aeryn said sharply. "Name, regiment, and rank."

"Uh Aeryn, I'm not sure they're Peacekeeper." Crichton said.

Aeryn shot him a sideway glance, frowning. "Crichton, there's only one other race that we know of that closely resembles Sebations. You yourself have admitted that they are too backwards to travel great distances through space."

"Well, it's been known to happen." He said, giving her a slight smile.

"Ah, hey there, I hate to break up the conference." The oldest member of the group from the ring sounded impatient. He looked somewhat disgruntled at being ignored. Crichton couldn't deny the thrill of excitement in his stomach. The guns, the clothes, the accents, they just looked too _human_ to be anything but. The others might disagree and say there was nothing unusual about them, but they couldn't spot all the cultural telltale signs. The older man turned to one of the other two men. He had glasses and didn't look as militant as the other three. "Daniel, do you have any idea what the hell she was saying?"

Daniel adjusted his glasses, looking somewhat puzzled. "No, I've never heard anything like it before.

"Well that's just frelling great." D'Argo growled. "Four armed intruders aboard Moya who don't even have a clue what we're saying. Where's Rygel, I want to wring his neck for bringing this cursed thing on board."

"It's simple, we just have Moya send down some DRD's to inject them." Aeryn said, getting fed up with all the time they were wasting.

"You're missing the bigger picture here." Crichton said. "They're speaking English. I can understand what they're saying."

"Of course it sounds like English." Chiana said, giving him a goofy grin. "To _you_."

"Alright, listen, I'm not really the type that likes to let other people treat them like they're not here." The older soldier said, gripping his machine gun. Aeryn and D'Argo tensed again and Chiana looked at them in interest.

"Um yeah, back to you." Crichton said. "Officer Sun here wanted to know what your name, rank, and regiment. Then she said something about humans being to backwards to travel great distances through space." He gave them a lopsided grin. "Then D'Argo said something about wanting to strangle Rygel, but then that really doesn't concern you does it?"

"You can understand what everyone's saying then." Daniel said with interest. "I mean it clearly sounds like those three are each speaking a different language."

"Alright so he's some sort of language specialist." The older man said, "At least we're getting somewhere now. Maybe now we can all stand down?"

"Not until we know who the frell you are." Aeryn said snidely. The party from the ring looked expectantly at John, clearly waiting for a translation.

"Uh Aeryn won't back off until you explain who you are." Crichton said with a shrug. "It's a Peacekeeper thing." He caught a glimpse of D'Argo out of the corner of his eye. "Never mind, make that an alien thing, and I concur, enquiring minds want to know."

The older man narrowed his eyes, but spoke anyway. "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, this is Major Samantha Carter," he said gesturing to the woman, "this is Doctor Daniel Jackson," he said in regards to the man with glasses, "and last but not lest, this is Teal'c." The tall man merely nodded slightly, still giving them a searching look. "That takes care of our names and ranks, and as far as our regiment is concerned, we make up SG-1." O'Neil grinned slightly. "I don't suppose you'd be so kind as to identify yourselves as well."

"Yeah, sure, why the hell not." Crichton said with a sigh. "I suppose I'd better speak for the clan as you guys wouldn't understand a word of what they're saying. D'Argo growled deeply under his breath and Crichton figured he'd better move things along. "I'm Commander John Crichton, this is Officer Aeryn Sun, the big guy's Ka D'Argo, and the gray girl's Chiana" he gave them a grin, "And I guess we can't really classify ourselves as being a regiment."

"Great, now that we're done with role call, could we maybe all put our weapons down?" O'Neil said.

"Pilot, have some of the DRD's give them translator microbes." D'Argo said, addressing him through the ship's communicator channels. "This is getting ridiculous and I don't want to get _shot_ because I was misunderstood."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best." Chrichton agreed. He looked back at the SG-1 team and shook his head. "Man, this was the _last_ thing I was expecting."


	2. Chapter Two: Explanations

Alright, it took some work, and things may be slow going as far as posting new content (I am a full time student!) But I hope you enjoy chapter 2. I know it's kinda short, but I plan on working quite a bit more on chapter 3. Again, I don't own Farscape or Stargate. Thanks to everyone's input!

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." O'Neill was looking at Crichton like he was nuts. "Do you think I'm actually going to let you inject me with something that attaches to my brain stem, even if it means I'll understand any language?"

He himself hadn't had a choice when he had received the translator microbes. If he _had_ been given the choice he would have to admit, that he probably would have been reluctant as well.

Aeryn was standing near the door watching them. She had put her pulse pistol away, but her arms were crossed and she was watching the SG-1 team closely. D'Argo and Chiana had left a few minutes earlier. "Why don't you just have the DRD's inject them?" She asked "It looks like you're getting nowhere."

"I'm not gonna do that because I have a feeling that there's no way to piss them off faster than doing that." Crichton said.

"What do you mean 'piss us off'?" O'Neill demanded, his brow furrowed.

"Um er- Commander, is there any particular reason that everyone's so gung ho to have us take these translator microbes?" Daniel Jackson was looking at O'Neill with some concern. The Coronal seemed to be getting very impatient.

"It's something that everyone in these parts has." Crichton explained, "The rest of the thinks that a break down in communication could lead to some, shall we say, problems."

"I'm curious," Samantha Carter had been exploring the cargo bay up until now. "Why is it that we can understand you, but no one else?"

"I've had a tad bit of experience with English." Crichton replied non-chalantly.

"Why haven't you told them you're from Earth yet?" Aeryn asked. "All you've been talking about for over two years is getting back to Earth, and yet you think you've found four humans.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. "This just doesn't feel right. Some things are familiar, but others aren't." Crichton hadn't been able to put his finger on it, but indeed, there was something 'foreign' about the SG-1 team. However he was having a hard time figuring it out because three of them were so undoubtedly _American_. He had decided not to bring up his home planet until he was sure about them.

"Where is this gate located at?" Teal'c asked. It was the first time Crichton had heard him speak since this whole thing began and he wasn't surprised that his calm exterior was matched with a serine sort of voice.

"You're on a ship called Moya." Crichton answered. "She's a Leviathan."

"Commander Crichton, Officer Sun, there's a vessel on an intercept course for Moya!" Pilot's usually calm voice was agitated as he interrupted them on the comms. "They warn us to prepare for boarding."

"Can we starburst?" Aeryn asked, suddenly tense again.

"Moya has tried." Pilot answered. "Something onboard is interfering with her ability to do so."

"It's that frelling gate." Aeryn groweled, "It has to be."

"Pilot, do you know who it is?" Crichton asked. Moya had been attacked several times and while none of them were good, certain attackers were better than others.

"The vessel is unknown to me, but I have detected no less than twenty individuals onboard." The comm channel was filled with static for a second and then another voice cut in over Pilot's.

"Leviathan ship, surrender and prepare to be boarded." The voice was scratchy and hoarse.

"Like hell we are." Crichton said. "Aeryn, go round up D and Pip, I'll try to get this crew prepped." Aeryn nodded and sprinted out of the room. Crichton turned to O'Neill when suddenly Moya lurched forward and everyone went sprawling to the ground. Everyone was plunged into darkness and there was an electric sort of feeling to the air. There was a loud howling noise like strong winds, the noise continued to build in intensity, until suddenly, Crichton heard a loud snap and he thought he could hear O'Neill swear somewhere off to his left.


	3. Chapter Three: Stumbling In The Dark

Ok, I know it's been a long wait, but here's chapter three. All standard _**disclaimers**_ apply, i.e. neither Farscape nor Stargate SG-1 belong to me and no copyright infringement is meant. BTW guys, I realize it's been a while and it's aggravating when an author takes forever between posts (believe me, I've got stories that I wish writers would finish), and while I love receiving reviews, I would appreciate it if people would refrain from posting in caps. Internet etiquette dictates that posts in caps essentially mean that the person typing the message is yelling.

On a lighter note, I make a reference in this chapter about the RMS Queen Mary. If you're not familiar with this ship, here's a little background info. It's the largest ocean liner in the world (even bigger than the Titanic), and is supposed to be severly haunted. If you'd like to know more about it, just pop RMS Queen Mary into a search engin and you should get their site.

* * *

Crichton felt like he had just been used as a lightning rod. He was taking gasping breaths and he couldn't move for a full minute or so. There were some groans off to his left, by the sounds of it, the SG-1 team had experienced a similar reaction. Everything was still pitch black, and he blinked his eyes several times, but it made no difference. Crichton wondered if there was no light on Moya, of if he was now blind. He hoped for the former. 

"Is everyone alright?" O'Neill's voice rang out from the darkness.

"I think so," Doctor Jackson replied somewhat hesitantly, "except for the fact that I can't see anything."

"Nor can I." Teal'c confirmed.

"Did we loose power or are we all blind?" Carter asked. Crichton could hear somebody feeling around on the floor, no doubt, they were trying to track down each other.

"Maybe the Commander could fill us in." O'Neill's said sarcastically. "How about it Commander, you still with us?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." Crichton replied. He got to his feet and drew his pulse pistol, "I would suggest that you all remain laying on the floor for the next couple seconds or so." Before anyone could reply, Crichton fired, and to his relief, a bright orange burst erupted from his pulse pistol. Something had knocked out the lighting on Moya.

"What was that?" The voice sounded like it belonged to Daniel Jackson. "Did you just shoot something?"

"No, but now we know for sure why it's pitch black." Crichton had to admit to himself that this worried him more than if they had been blind. He had never experienced a situation where Moya lost all lighting, if that had happened, he had an inkling they were dead in space also.

"There was no _other_ way to figure that out?" Jackson was grumbling.

"I know, could have had my hair scorched off." O'Neill joked.

Crichton ignored them and opened a comm channel. "Hey Pilot, is everything alright up there?" He waited a few minutes, but the only response he got was dead air. "Pilot, you ok?" he tried again, but again, there was no reply. Crichton decided to try someone else, "Aeryn, D'Argo, Chiana, Jool, Rygel... hey role call, is there anyone out there listening?

"Yes John, I'm here." D'Argo's voice came over the line, "I'm with Aeryn and Rygel. I've no idea where Chiana or Jool are." Crichton could hear some squawking in the background.

"Hey, what's going on over there, I can hear some god awful noise."

"It's Rygel, apparently he's afraid of the dark." Aeryn's cool, detached voice came over the line.

"Well that explains everything." Crichton said with a slight chuckle.

"I am _not_ afraid of the dark," Rygel was insisting. "This is worse than the dark, this is an absence of _anything_!"

"That boarding party is probably already onboard Moya." Aeryn said, "I'm heading towards the docking bay."

"We're not that far from there." Crichton replied, "Want some back up?" There was a long pause on the other end of the line, he had a feeling that Aeryn was still extremely wary towards SG-1. "Listen Aeryn, I really doubt they have anything to do with this and I also doubt they're going to try to shoot us in the back."

There was another moment of long silence, and then Aeryn finally replied. "Alright, meet me in the docking bay." The channel went dead and John sighed heavily.

"Ok then, time to take a field trip." Crichton was trying to think of a way to make a temporary torch, he knew there were some flares in the docking bay, but that was two tears away and on the opposite side of Moya. It'd be a long trip in the dark, especially since O'Neill and Co. would have no idea where they where going. He considered trying to light a piece of cloth with his pulse pistol, but it would probably blast away most of the cloth he was trying to light. "I don't suppose any of you happen to have matches on you?"

"We do, but I have a feeling you'd be more interested in flares." Carter's voice answered from somewhere off to his left. "We've got those also."

"Exactly." Crichton replied, "We've got some down in the docking bay, but word is that every tear of Moya is completely in the dark, so we've got to head that way."

"And here I was thinking you wanted a cigarette." O'Neill drawled.

"I've got enough people trying to kill me, I'm not about to let those up the ante." Carter lit a flare and it washed the cargo bay in an Erie orange light. "Alright, to the cargo bay it is. Before Pilot cut out, he said there was someone trying to board Moya. We've got to try and stop them."

"Why is it that I'm not surprised." O'Neill said with a sigh. "We're here for barely an hour and already we're in the middle of a raiding party."

Crichton stalked through the corridors of Moya, the others following closely behind. "Stick close kids." He said over his shoulder. "Moya takes a bit of know-how to navigate, even when it's not pitch black."

"So how big exactly is Moya?" Daniel Jackson asked.

"Well, picture the RMS Queen Mary, and then take that times two."

"Interesting that you would compare Moya to the Queen Mary when we're stumbling around in the dark. I hope you're not planning any ghost stories." Carter said, smiling slightly.

"I wasn't planning on it, but I've got some doozies. You guys ever hear the one about the hitch hiker with the hook?"

"At least you didn't compare Moya to the Titanic. I'd be forced to wonder how much longer it'd be before somebody spotted an ice burg." Dr. Jackson said, straightening his glasses.

Suddenly, a blinding light erupted about a half a foot from Crichton's head, hitting the wall of the corridor. "Shit," Crichton said, ducking for cover. "don't count your chickens before they hatch.

"You there, surrender or I'll shoot." A voice called out.

"You've got to be kidding me." Crichton mumbled to himself. "This is the last thing I need right now."


End file.
